Tyson Pops The Question
by slowlyxfadingxaway
Summary: Tyson asks Max to marry him and he says yes. Later, Max finds Tyson cheating on him. What will Max do? I suck at summaries so just read!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. 

**Pairing**: Tyson/Max 

**Warnings**: Rated R for language. Possible lime later on. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is Heaven**

Tyson and Max have been together for about 5 months now. And ever since the Bladebreakers won the World Championships, Tyson had been acting...different. He wouldn't touch Max, he wouldn't hold him when he slept. Or anything a boyfriend should do. And it bothered Max. So one day Max decided to ask Tyson what was up. 

"Tyson..." Max began, "What's wrong?" 

Tyson looked up from the book he was reading. {A/N: Surprised he's not eating? Well...good xD} "What do you mean Max?" 

Sighing, Max sat next to his koi and stared at the floor. "Well...you've been acting...different..." 

Putting the book down, Tyson placed his hand on Max's shoulder. "What do you mean 'different'?" 

Max moved away from Tyson. "N-Nevermind..." He got up and walked over to a window and sat on the sill, staring out onto the small lake that his and Tyson's house had behind it. 

Tyson shrugged and went back to reading, not noticing the tears falling from Max's eyes. 

**Later that night**

Max sat in the shower, holding a small razor blade in his hand. He had tried to kill himself before, and Tyson had found him. But all Tyson did was bandage the cut and tell Max not to do it again. Now, is that was a real boyfriend is supposed to do? 

"One cut and it could end my life..." Max ran the blade across his wrist, a thin line of blood formed, then blood started pouring out of the cut. Max leaned his head against the wall of the shower and waited for it all to be over. 

Tyson had wondered where Max had gone so he decided to check the shower. Sure enough, Max was in there...bleeding?! He rushed over. "Max! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" 

Max looked up at Tyson. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to kill myself! Why the hell do you care?" He moved away from Tyson and covered the wound to stop the bleeding. 

"What do you mean Max? Why wouldn't I care? I'm your boyfriend for fucks sake!" 

Max snorted. "You haven't been acting like one for a while now." 

Blinking, Tyson turned off the water and wrapped Max in a towel, and lifted him into his lap. He grabbed some bandages and wrapped the wound. "W-What do you mean Max?" 

Max sighed. "You've been ignoring me Tyson...you don't touch me anymore, or even hold me at night. Why? Is there someone else? Am I not good enough for you?" Tears threatened to spill down Max's cheeks. 

"No! Max, I love you. There isn't anyone for me but you. And...I'm sorry...I've just been thinking alot lately..." 

"About what?" Max sniffled and buried his head into Tyson's chest 

"About us..." Tyson looked down at his angel and smiled. 

Max blinked. "Huh?" 

"Go get dressed and you'll find out." He set Max down on his own feet and went to clean the bathtub. 

Max ran to their bedroom and got dressed. "Ready!" 

Tyson walked out and went to the dresser and pulled out a small black box, hiding it behind his back. "Max...sit on the bed." 

Max sat and figited. 

Tyson got down on one knee and held out the box. "Max...will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a gold band with both their names engraved into it. 

Tears spilt over Max's eyes. "Yes! I will marry you Tyson." He held out his hand, which was shaking. 

Tyson slipped the ring onto Max's left ring finger. "Max...I love you with all my heart. And I always will. This I promise you." 

Max nodded and wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck and buried his head into his neck. "I love you Tyson..." 

Tyson smiled and rubbed Max's back. "I love you too. Now, lets get to bed, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer. He lifted Max up and placed him under the covers then got in next to him and wrapped his arms around Max's waist, quickly falling asleep. 

Max sighed. "This is Heaven..."   


**End Chapter 1**

* * *

Me: Ummm....yea, it sucked. 

Angel: Yes it did. 

Me: HEY! -smacks Angel with a frying pan- 

Angel: X.x; 

Me: Anyway. Please review, Flames are welcome, but will be ignored 


End file.
